Smoking Aces
by Duckgomery
Summary: Your Dave Strider. You sneak up onto the school roof for a smoke and come across Karkat, who is on the verge of taking a leap of faith. How badly will this mess you up. AU Humanstuck
1. Chapter 1

Walking towards the staircase, I was bombarded by Egbert's continuous stream of declarations and rhetorical questions. As always, I nodded along to what he said, chiming in with a snarky comment when needed, before excusing myself.

John let me go on my way, knowing that I needed my vice to get through the day, no matter how much he hated it when I disappeared for one of my smoke breaks.

I climbed the staircase, already fumbling through my pockets, trying to find that ever elusive lighter of mine, gog, when had I become so dependent on these things.

Pushing the rooftop door closed with a well-placed bump of my hip, cigarette already lit, smoke drawling upwards, I saw I wasn't alone of the roof top. This in itself was odd, as far as the student population was concerned, the rooftop stairway was locked up, and I for one had perfected the art of picking the lock after many months of practice.

The figure standing at the fencing didn't so much as flinch as the door slammed shut, instead remaining surveying the expanse of lawn and mingling students, going about their lunch hour business. As I got closer, I recognised the ratty sweater and bad-dye job.

"Tz and John have been looking for you Karkat," I stated, inhaling and exhaling, making my way towards him. "If I were you I'd let them know where I was, gog himself knows what they'd resort to." He gave no indication that he'd heard what I'd said, he just stood there, on the other side of the fence, wait, what.

I rushed forwards, shit this didn't look good, calling his name out, trying to plead with him as he lifted shaking hands of the safety rail he'd previously anchored himself to. By now, a few of the students bellow had heard the ruckus I was making, the tell-tale high pitched scream of a girl alerted the both of us the steadily growing crowd beneath us.

He turned his head slightly, and I froze in place. Karkat Vantas was a short-tempered, overly angry kid. He didn't know the meaning of inside voice and was treated with contempt by most parents due to his broken profanity filter. He smiled at me, an expression that I hadn't seen on his face since we both were littler shits, back when we lived in the same apartment complex.

He smiled, showing me a defeated boy, who looked so, so very tired. He looked so sad, and I wondered how we all could have missed this for so long. It went so deep.

He smiled at me, and jumped, falling down into the suddenly silent crowd below. That only lasted momentarily, a heavy thud being the cue for the crowd to erupt in screams and cries.

Thinking fast, I picked up his previously discarded satchel, and ran down the stairs, someone had to run damage control before this got out of hand.

As soon as I got to the scene, I was glad to see that Equius had already made a start on clearing some space, getting people to back off and get help, Nepeta sat to the side, head resting on her knees, shoulders shaking.

I made my way over to Karkat, kneeling beside Sollux as I got there. The guy was really shaken up, but despite that, he'd pulled on a stoic face and was going about taking Karkat's vitals, or that's at least what it looked like he was trying to do. His hands were shaking, fumbling around on the pale body lying before him, patting recently windswept hair, straightening rumpled clothing, not caring that his hands and knees were gradually getting stained by the red slowly spreading out, engulfing Karkat's head like a halo.

I pulled him up with me as the ambulance arrived, pulling and whisking away the small frame in no time, leaving behind nothing, the only indication that he'd been there, the seemingly giant red mark on the pavement. He rested is head on my chest, breaths coming short and fast.

Rubbing his back, I attempted to soothe him, doing everything in my power to push down what I'd had front row seats to, fuck that, you're Dave Strider, nothing can scar you more than all those puppet dongs that'd been shoved in your face since you could remember. As Sollux had his little breakdown, I surveyed the now desolate area, guess the teachers must have gotten everyone inside.

Apparently we weren't the only ones outside still, sobbing now no longer silent. Nepeta had latched herself to Equius, who was soothingly rubbing circles in her back whilst murmuring what I presumed to be reassurances to her. I couldn't blame the girl on being so distraught though, it's not every day that you see your brother go and kill himself, no, stop that thought Dave, attempted to kill himself, shit, that wasn't much better.

I felt a weight rest on my free shoulder, turning to see Terezi leaning on me, silent for once. I used my free hand to wrap around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me. I think this was the right move to make, being rewarded with a supressed sob, before she flung her arms around my neck, pushing Sollux aside.

"D-D-D-Dave, why di-," tears rolling down from sightless eyes, I wiped her damp cheeks with my sleeve, doing my best to keep my cool despite the situation. I couldn't let on how scared and upset I was, someone had to be strong, and if a Strider were to break down then people would think that the world was ending or some shit.

Making sure my poker face was ass chill as ever, I sat there comforting two of Karkat's best friends, while his younger sister was being comforted by her pseudo brother. When did shit get so real.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya again my beautiful readers.

I've been really inspired with this fic so expect it to actually be updated and hopefully concluded *fingers crossed*

This is a tad shorter than the previous chapter, along with being from a more direct POV so yet again feedback will be much loved as I'm experimenting with shit with this yadda yadda.

Shout out to WoahWaitWhat and TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag for your reviews. My love goes out to you especially my lovelies.

Can't wait to bring Gamzee into this personally, but shit needs to be set up before Karkles' bestest bro in the world makes his appearance.

* * *

><p>You're Dave Strider.<p>

After an emotionally taxing day of watching a friend jump of the roof of your school and comforting two of said friend's closest acquaintances, you were ready to just be by your lonesome.

Walking into the flat that you shared with your brother, you weren't even put on edge by the lack of smuppet assault. Instead, you grabbed one of the ever present cans of beer from the fridge and headed on towards the lounge area.

You don't know how long it was til you registered your brother's presence, when you did though, he non-chalontly wrapped his arms around your now trembling shoulders, pulling you to his broad chest. He didn't comment on the tears, or choked sobs, instead going about being the pillar of support he'd always been for you.

Every time you tried to speak, he shushed you, pulling you closer as a fresh wave of emotions swept over you. This was how you spent your evening.

Come the following morning, you opened unshaded eyes, recognising that you were on the couch rather than your bed, you fumbled around on the floor, searching for your shades. Upon hearing your search, Bro walked into the room, hand submerged in cereal box. Finding them, you put them on, taking comfort in the wall, security, they put up between you and the world. Taking a few shaky breaths, you turned to 'meet' Bro's gaze.

"You cool little man?" he asked, trying to blow of concern with an air of indifference. You shrug, doing your best to build up the façade you wore everywhere, attempting to pull it together after it had shattered the prior evening.

With a sigh, he sat next to you, shoving the Lucky Charms to your chest. You stared down into the staple food group, contemplating whether to take a handful or not. The silence dragged on.

"He looked so defeated," you let out, eyes fixed on one of the pink marshmallow hearts, "yet he looked so content, like he knew that he had to do it and he was happy about the outcome." Slamming down the un-sampled box, "Why would he do that, why." You turned to look at Bro, "Didn't he think, how dare he, how fucking dare he." You finished, Bro having pulled you into a tight embrace, only now were you aware of the warm tracks worming down your face.

"There is always a reason little man," squeezing you extra tight, "You just need to find and understand it." He finished, loosening his grip as you managed to pull yourself together. He ruffled your hair before standing, "You just chill at home today, 'kay Squirt. I don't think anyone will blame you for not rocking up today." He finished a half-hearted smirk on his face.

You nod, flicking on the TV and immersing yourself into whatever was showing on MTV, it looked like one of those reclusive music videos, what luck as Bro went about getting ready for whatever he did during the day. As he went to leave, he paused at the room's entrance, before coming over, pulling you into another one of his hugs, this time placing a kiss to your forehead, "Love you little dude." And before you knew it, he'd vacated the premises. Leaving you in stunned silence, not too familiar with all the sentiment and affection he'd bestowed upon you in such a short while.

At some point during the day, your phone went off. Skimming through on of Egbert's notorious essay texts, you knew that word about Karkat had spread throughout the entirety of the school, along with a whole plethora of theories and adaptations of the actual events, some going as far as to say that Dave was the one to push to push the introvert off the ledge.

Though he didn't go up and say it, you could tell that John was worried, and probably in as much shock as everyone else. You sent him a brief message, assuring him that you didn't push anyone with a temper to match their height of any buildings, and that you were as chill as ever, trying your best to not let how shaken up you were show in the message.

After sending it, you threw your phone to the floor, curling into a ball, hands tangled in your hair, attempting to hold in the screams and cries wanting to burst forth from your chest. As much as you wanted to, you didn't, no, couldn't, coz you're a fucking Strider, and fucking Strider's are the epitome of cool and don't have breakdowns or cry or scream or do anything that betrays what they're really feeling.

You sit on the couch, curled up into your-self, and do everything that a Strider isn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya my peeps, tis me again.  
>sorry bout the delay with this chapter, had a few assignments needing to be done for uni that I had been really putting off.<p>

For the future, I'll be attempting to put up at least A chapter a week, and if I don't keep to this, feel free to pester me with abusive messages all you want, anything to get my arse into gear XD

Still setting things up for the story, so some more boring, boring set up handy work here. On another note, Gamzee makes an appearance in this chapter, and though he's one of my fav characters in this fandom, he was surprisingly difficult to write as, so please, be gentle. Also want to send out an apology for OOC Dave, I really want to get into his head and make him react to these very difficult situations, and I'm not to sure if I'm being entirely true to his charcter, though I'm having fun making him an emotional wreck to be honest XD

As always, reviews are greatlt appreciated and hold me over til I can get my next fix ;D

and a great big thankyou to everyone who has reviewd so far, the feedback is greatly appreciated and helps me when it comes to writing future chapters, not to mention tells me what works and doesn't.

Another thankyou to everyone who has favourited and/or is watching this story. Checking my emails and seeing those alerts really helps with my confidence when it comes to writing and it really brought a tear to my eye knowing that you lovely poeple out there actually read my drivel.

kudos to you all.

* * *

><p>You are Dave Strider and you've finally made your way back to school after yesterday's emotional breakdown. When your Bro came back from work, both of you pretended that the previous night and morning hadn't happened. He didn't point out the tear tracks that had stained your cheeks, or how your face was all blotchy. He just went about making dinner, preparing macaroni and cheese, probably not knowing that it was your favourite. Just a coincidence.<p>

As you walk down the bustling hallway, people whisper to each other, sneaking looks at you as you pass. You walk on, poker-face once again hiding what you really feel.

When lunch comes around, you avoid going to the roof-top for your smoke, instead continuing walking with John out to one of the trees where the group usually sits. There are still a few absences but that is to be expected. Everyone is quiet, unsure, and nervous. They don't know what to make of what'd happened, and you don't really blame them. John tries his best to be his derpy self, raving on about some movie or video-game or show or whatever the fuck he's blubbering on about, Vriska joins in on this, she appears to be the least phased out of everyone, but then again this is Vriska, it would be a cold day in hell when she was able to feel bad about something.

You figure one of the reasons that it seems so quiet is that the main noise makers are absent. There is no Terezi cackling at anyone, or the familiar yelling match between Sollux and Kar-, never mind that thought, someone-else is missing. You go through the role-call in your head. Rose, Aradia, Kanaya and Jade are sitting together, talking softly amongst themselves, even Jade looks downbeat today. Eridan and Feferi are flicking through a magazine almost mechanically, and Equius is checking the breaks on Tavros' wheelchair silently while Tavros is sitting on the grass next to John, who has started to engage him in conversation, much to Vriska's displeasure. It hits you.

"Has anyone told Gamzee?"

…

You are Gamzee Makara, and you're motherfucking chill today. You've been away for a month with your parents, travelling through Europe, something that your Mum always wanted to do. As great as it was, you still missed your friends, especially you best bro Karkat. That shorty sure had a temper but that was cool, he was his own person and you were happy with that.

Speaking of your best bro, he hadn't been answering your calls or texts, then again knowing him; he'd probably smashed his phone again for one reason or another. You laugh at that, remembering all too well how a phone shatters when pelted at a wall or stomped into the pavement. You've been friends with him to long to have not seen some of his less than great moments, not that he tended to hide those from the public. When you gotta blow, you gotta blow, you ponder to yourself, stamping out your joint as you walk up to the apartment complex where your little buddy currently lives.

After knocking at the door for half an hour, you check your phone and realise that school is still in session. You laugh at yourself, causing the lady walking down the hall to jump, you smile and wave at her but she still bustles on by, leaving a wide berth between herself and you.

You sit, leaning back against the wall next to the door, waiting for Karkat to get back. He'll probably be pissed, for one reason or another, you smile fondly, hell especially be annoyed at you, vanishing for a month and all with hardly any notice. Maybe you should have told him where you were going more than ten minutes before your plane left, just another thing you have to remember for future reference.

Hearing footsteps approaching, you perk up grin working its way onto your face. When the owner of the rad red converse's stops as they round the corner you realise that it isn't your bestest bro.

"Yo Strider, my man, how' it hanging motherfucker?" Pulling yourself up, and striding over to the smaller blonde. He's stunned, and your smile grows; "Now if this isn't a motherfucking miracle then I don't know what is, a stunned Strider, the gods smile down on me today." You finish with a laugh, slinging your arm across the blondes shoulders, walking with him down the hallway to his own apartment. You ramble on about all the shit you got up to, before realising that the both of you were just standing outside his door, and he still hadn't said anything.

He looks up at you when you ask how Karkat is, the question seeming to snap him out of whatever stupor he was in. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a key and letting the two of you into his apartment. The both of you wade your way through the carpet of smuppets and wires littering the floor, stopping by the kitchen for Apple Juice and Faygo; all your friends keep some on hand for when you visit seeing as you have a nasty habit of appearing unannounced, something that Karkat has lectured you about time and time again, before continuing to Dave's room.

You sprawl out on the beanbag, as he shuts the door behind himself, joining you on the floor. His posture is tense, like a board ready to snap. He still hasn't spoken yet.

"Is everything chill motherfucker?" you ask starting to get concerned, this wasn't like the Dave you knew.

He takes his shades of, rubbing his temples, before locking eyes with you.

"I have to tell you something"

You gesture for him to continue.

"It's not good, just so you know, but you have the right to know, more so than anyone else" he finishes solemnly.

"Whatever it is my motherfucker, I can take it." You smile encouragingly at him.

He places a hand on your shoulder, takes a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"It's Karkat…"


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I'd like to apologize for lack of activity. I know I said I'd try for weekly updates and it's kind been a month...yeah. I guess life has been hectic lately, being a mix of hungover, intoxicated, med withdrawals, uni assignments and family drama, yadda yadda.**

**So here is a nice, long chapter to make up for it.**

**It's kind of a flashback, no new material for you yet.**

**I think I just love keeping you in suspense, I'm mean like that.**

**I promise that the next chapter will reveal the answer you've all been waiting for, but til then, have this.**

**enjoy my lovelies**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>The time is now three weeks prior and you are Karkat Vantas.<p>

Upon waking, you try and make sense of where you are. The floor is hard and heavy with dust. Your knees are tucked almost to your chin, but then this is the normal position you tend to wake up in. Blinking blearily, you pull yourself out of the small space, emerging in the kitchen, much to your dad's amusement.

Seeing you disoriented, he laughs, clutching his coffee mug in one hand, hand banging the flimsy, pine table with the other.

You grumble an insult or two at him, but he just waves it off, dismissing you to get ready for the day.

Slamming the bathroom door behind you, you take a look at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was getting long and badly needed to be recoloured, your natural, mousy brown hair leaving a massive stripe down the middle of your head. You finger the bags under your eyes, as heavy as ever, and pick at the dust that had dusted your hair. You looked a mess, and if you were anyone else, you would've done what your Dad had done and laughed at the state you were in.

Unfortunately, you were stuck being you, and you couldn't even bring yourself to give the smallest smile at your current state of disarray.

Guessing you had spent enough time ogling at the disappointing lump that was your body, you strip off and jump into the shower. Deciding to attempt and spice things up, you use the bottle of blackcurrant body lotion that Gamzee had left behind weeks previously. As much as you hated to admit it, it smelt nice and reminded you of your best friend. He was the one who always believed in you, stood up for you, protected and raised you. With a sigh you continue with your shower, the water beginning to run cold.

One week has passed and you are still Karkat Vantas.

The house is empty when you get home from school. You stand just inside the doorway of the apartment, struggling to regain your breath. In the past, you would've been screaming at the top of your lungs about how long the landlord was taking to fix the elevator. That was past Karkat though, and you didn't feel like you were him anymore.

You make your way to the bare kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat, though giving up shortly after. You weren't that hungry these days.

You glance at the table, your dad's handwriting burnt into your memory. You didn't have to read the letter to know what it said. You'd been dreading the day the letter finally arrived but you knew it was inevitable.

You once again sift through the cub-boards, taking stock of what was concealed within. By the looks of things, he'd only planned on being gone a month or two.

He knew his dad was doing good work, being a missionary and all, helping the less fortunate and the such. He just wished he spent more time at home with him.

He tore his gaze away from the table, shuffling down the hallway towards his room.

Heavy bass was shaking his walls, courtesy of Strider. He'd usually be banging on the wall, yelling for the fucktard to turn that shit down or god help him. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Despite this noise, he managed to fall asleep fairly quickly. All he seemed to do these days was go to school and sleep.

You have one more week to go, and guess what, you're still Karkat Vantas.

Pulling on your worn out jumper, you notice how it seems to hang off you now. People had complemented you on your weight loss, but this was the first time you'd visibly noticed it yourself. You guess this is what happens when you barely eat anything like you've been doing lately. Too much effort on your part, and what was the point to it anyway.

Making your way down the staircase, you have to take a break every flight or so, breathing becoming difficult. At the rate you've been going, you're going to be late, but honestly you don't care. Not anymore.

At lunch, you're hunched under the tree that the group has claimed as their own. You observe as they chatter, not bothering to chime in with a yowl of indignation or a profanity filled retort. No shouting or raving from you today, then again you hadn't done it the day before that either, or the day before that, or the day before that.

You shuffle a bit, pulling your knees to your chest and burying your head in them. Even though you were surrounded by the majority of your friends, you couldn't help feeling so alone, so very alone. Seeing how everyone seemed to be happy and cheery, despite your gradual withdrawal, further hardened your resolve. They'd be fine without you, they would hardly notice if one day you simply disappeared.

You wonder briefly where Gamzee had disappeared to, you hadn't seen him for the past few weeks, but quickly dismissed it. He always turned up in the end, most likely on one of his family's spontaneous trips.

You spent the rest of the lunch period thinking about your Dad, wondering how long it would take for news of you disappearing to get to him. What would he think?

Today's the day and you're unfortunately still Karkat Vantas.

You woke up knowing that today will be the day, you just had this gut feeling.

Rolling out of bed, you pulled on your favourite, well-worn pullover and jeans, both pooling around your diminished frame. You close your bedroom door softly behind you.

Before you leave the apartment for what you guess will be your last time, you make sure that the envelope you'd prepared weeks prior was securely tucked into your shoulder bag.

You'd spent the previous night tidying the majority of the apartment, everything sparkling and dust free, a first for the place. The least you could do was not leave a mess for your dad to deal with when he came back.

You get to school early, the doors having just been opened, few students present on the grounds. Just as you had planned, at least there were some things you could do right. Emptying your locker, you make your way to your first class, ignoring the stares that followed you. Something about your demeanour today was off, you decided that today wasn't the day to be the angry ball of hate and angst you usually were. Today was your day, and by gog you were going to make sure it was a good one. No charades. No acting. No conforming to what anyone expected of you. You were just going to be you.

You managed to pass through the rest of the morning under the radar and it was now lunch. Instead of following Sollux and Eridan outside as you usually did, you split off without them noticing, walking over to the door leading to the rooftop staircase. You remember John always complaining that Dave always snuck up to the roof for a smoke, so you knew that the door wouldn't be locked, and even if it was, it would be easy enough to crack. Dave couldn't pick locks to save his life, you should know, you tried to teach him.

You climb up the staircase, one foot in-front of the other until you reached the top. You push the old, heavy door open, hoping that the creak emitted did nothing to track attention. Looking around the desolate rooftop, you spot the tree which everyone was seemingly seated beneath. Terezi and Feferi were ganging up on Eridan again, playing with his once perfectly dishevelled hair, while Rose cackled by his side.

You smile softly to yourself, hands loose on the railing behind you. They'll be fine you mutter, and you look to the sky. It was awfully blue today, you mutter to yourself.

Your inner musing is shattered as you hear the door slam shut behind you, but you remain staring at those below instead of meeting the eyes of your intruder.

"Tz and John have been looking for you", it was Dave, his footsteps getting closer.

"If I were you I'd let them know where I was, gog himself knows what they'd resort to." you still don't reward him with an answer, doing your best to block him out and focus on the task at hand.

You here his pace pick up, and he starts to shout your name, loudly. You stop holding onto the railing. You ignore his pleading. People look up to see what the ruckus was. Someone starts screaming. You see your friends, safely beneath the tree look up, a look of horror on each of their faces as they recognise you and what you're doing.

You turn your head ever so slightly, eyes meeting with Dave's and you smile softly, trying to convey that this is what you want, this will make you happy.

With this you take a step forward, body plummeting forward, and wind whipping through your shaggy hair.

You fall down, into a screaming crowd of your peers with a smile etched on your face.

The ground comes up to meet you all too soon, a solid wall to break your fall.

A thud.

Then all is dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I just start off and say that I'm not to happy on how the majority of this chapter turned out.**  
><strong>Also how bout this for a barely more than a week between chapters *pats on back*<strong>

**I'm also in search of a beta. Having read over some of the things I have rote, aI realise how shocking my spelling is, along with the dreaded homonyms which I am plagued with. If any of you are interested, please message me.  
><strong>

**Having felt that I've left you in suspense long enough, the answer you've all been waiting for is coming up.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>You are Dave Strider, though you don't really want to be, not after having to drop that bombshell on Gamzee yesterday.<p>

For a moment you were honestly afraid of the taller boy's reaction, you all knew he was prone to lapses in judgement, especially when it concerned Karkat.

What shocked you was the lack of outburst. He just looked at you, like a kicked puppy, asking again for your confirmation, to make sure he didn't mishear. After you slowly told him again, he stood up and left your room.

A loud smash was heard in the corridor outside your apartment. When you left the next morning, you saw that the wall in the hallway was punched in in several places.

When lunch time came around, you once again skipped your smoke break, having not worked up the courage to return to the roof. With John at your side, you walked on over to the group, who were looking at you two expectantly, all except for Gamzee.

He just sat to the side, head buried in his sketch book. Since he'd found out, he hadn't worn his ever present face paint. You were all worried about him.

Nepeta, seeing you two reach them, started bouncing, happiness oozing off of her. She turned to Kanaya, who nodded to the smaller girl.

"Now that everyone's here, I have some furrtastic news, Karkitty is going to be all right" she smiled.

It was almost audible, the snapping of the tension hanging over the lot of you. Everyone was all smiles, even Gamzee looked up at the announcement brief smile crossing his face.

You moved to sit next to the loner juggalo as the others planned the inevitable hospital visit.

"You ok man?" eyes locked on the woven branches above you.

Silence reigned between the two of you for several minutes before he answered you.

"Guess I'll have to be, the little man needs all the miracles he can get right now, can't be weighing him down, need to be strong for the motherfucker." He replied sadly, turning to look at you.

He had the same sad look in his eyes that Karkat had, just before he jumped.

After school had let out, you all choreographed lifts so you could all visit the crabby little guy.

Rose offered for her sister to give a few of you a lift to the hospital. The journey was filled with John and Jade's constant chatter, with Rose's occasional snarky input.

When the others vacated the vehicle, you hung back with Roxy for a moment.

"How's Dirk doing these days?" she asked softly

You leaned your head on her shoulder,

"Last I heard he's doing better. No news is good news after all." Causing her to chuckle slightly

"Yeah, sounds about right to me." She pushed you off of her,

"C'mon, you have a friend to grace with your god like presence now don't you." To which you smiled at her. Roxy was one of the few people that you Strider's broke your stoic façade around.

As you went to join the rest of your friends inside, she yells out to you

"Don't forget that it's Girl's night in this weekend,"

"Like I'd miss that you broad" you throw back, her cackling following you into the building.

…

You are Karkat Vantas, though you wish you weren't.

Not only do you wake up, much to your disappointment, but your head is killing you.

It turns out that it was a miracle that you survived the fall, something that you bet Gamzee would love, he was powered on that shit or something.

Your Mother and Grandmother rarely leave the room, preferring to keep you under observation while they quietly argue with each other. Nepeta is curled up to your side, Kanaya sitting near-by. You just lay there stiffly, just staring at the ceiling.

You register at some point during the day that the two girls are no longer there. Upon seeing the recognition, your grandmother assures you that they are at school and will be back soon, mistaking your realisation as concern.

You must have nodded off again though, because the next thing you know, you have a sobbing Egderp in your lap. Your room is crowded with everyone, all looking happy and relieved. They are all clambering on top of the other to get a good look at you.

You push John off of you, tucking your knees under your chin, just watching them as they chatter on, and trying to drag you into their conversations. You go back to observing them, not giving them more than grunts or shrugs as answers. Most everyone from your group of friends is here, most everyone.

Your best friend isn't though, and you can't help but blame yourself for that. What kind of best friend, or friend are you anyway, to put so many people through this. You're scum, you're worthless, and you're a waste. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, you try to calm yourself down.

…

You're Gamzee Makara, and you're a man on a mission.

That's why you are currently standing outside, starring wide-eyed at the building where your best friend is currently in.

A quick smoke won't hurt.

Cigarette in hand, you rummage through your pockets, searching for that ever elusive lighter.

"Need a light Hun?"

You turn to see Rose's sister, you recognise her in passing. She held a lit lighter out to you.

"Sure thing Sis" leaning forward, inhaling til it catches.

"Thanks"

"No probs, though in return I'm going to bum a smoke" she adds, smile evident in her voice. You feel your lips twitch upwards.

She joins you on the hood of your car, both sitting there starring at the building.

"Any reason you here Hun" she exhales.

"There's a reason for everything, what matters is if the reason is right or not." You fumble with the remaing cigarettes in the box. The blonde snatches them up, lights them, and passes you one.

"There's only one way to find out and it ain't going to be by sitting out here"

"You're right there Sis," you chuckle before standing, grinding the half burnt stick into the asphalt.

"Thanks" you walk towards the foreboding entrance, purpose fuelling each stride.

You hear her laugh,

"Anytime Hun, anytime"

You had a best friend to see.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hiya readers._

_Can I first apologise for the lack of activity, it's been really hectic with Uni right now, everything has been due these past couple of weeks. The good news about his is that in two weeks, I will be finished for the semester so you'll be gatting more from me. Rejoice if you must XD_

_I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out but it paves the way for the next few chapters. I really need to plan this out proper mes thinks but whatever._

_I'm really starting to worry that some of these characters are coming across as OOC so please feedback would be appreciated ever so much._

_Thank you to everyone who has watched and reviewed so far, it's beacause of you lot that I keep on going._

_To those who have been reading yet not reviewing, I want to establish with you that I do not bite._

_How do I Roxy? *shrugs*_

_Enough of this though, enjoy._

* * *

><p>Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have finally grown a pair and are on your way to see your best friend.<p>

After checking your phone for the room number Nepeta sent the lot of you, you stride with purpose, before getting completely lost. After asking for directions from a nurse that smiled at you knowingly, you were finally standing at the threshold of the room.

From here, the general chatter of your friends could be heard. You took a minute to steady yourself.

You stepped into the room, and the noise died down.

Your friends parted like the red sea as you made your way to the hunched figure on the bed. As if just noticing the silence he looks up. His skin has taken an un-natural, sickly looking shade of pale, making the bags under his eyes look worse than they would usually be. Your eyes met his.

"Hey best friend," you say softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He stiffens, pulling his legs closer to him.

"I'm sorry Gamzee." He whispers, bowing his head

You shuffle up to his side, pulling him into a tight embrace, his shoulders shake beneath you.

"I'm so fucking sorry." He sobs into your shoulder and you wonder how long he has been holding back.

You turn to look at the other occupants who seem to be in a state of shock. With a pleading look to Dave, he nods in understanding and begins to silently herd everyone out the room, leaving you with your broken friend.

You continue to hold him to you, running your hands through his mess of hair, whispering soothingly to him as he starts to howl, tears soaking you shirt.

As he starts to calm down, you loosen your grip on him, leaning back to lay on the bed with him, he limply situates himself on your side, head resting over where your heart beats steadily.

"I'm sorry Gamzee, I just…" you cut him off.

"You have nothing to apologize for Karkat, do you understand?" you turn to look him in the eyes.

"You just did something a little stupid, you made a mistake," you start to rub circles on his shoulder.

"We all do and no one can hold that against you." He sniffs and your shirt begins to dampen once more.

"No matter what anyone says, you aren't a monster, you aren't a coward, and you aren't sick or anything to be pitied. You're one of the strongest motherfuckers I know. You just made a mistake." You finish, pretending not to notice him crying.

"Thank you" he murmurs between sobs,

You stay at his side until the nurses kick you out way after visiting hours have finished.

…

You are Dave Strider and things have returned to being relatively normal. Well as normal as they could possibly be.

Everyone has been in reasonably high spirits since the hospital visit and that has carried on through the remainder of the week. Even Gamzee has cheered up a tad, going as far as to start painting his face once again, though in smaller areas.

You'd taken up to sitting with, and talking more to Gamzee this past week. He seems to be the only one who isn't putting on obvious effort into pretending that Karkat's leap of faith didn't happen.

You were pleasantly surprised in how much the two of you got on. Though you had been in the same group of friends since you were kids, you never really directly interacted unless there was some other third party, mainly Tavros.

As the two of you split off from the rest of the group, heading to the back of the school for a smoke, you took him in. He looked exhausted and overly stressed, you guess from spending every free moment he had at Karkat's side. You had to give him props for best friendness, he took that duty seriously.

Flicking open your phone, you scrolled down to Roxy,

**TG: hey**

**TG: you know with the girls' night**

**TG: cool if I bring someone along?**

**TG: sure thing hun**

**TG: any 'friend' of yours is a friend of mine *wonk wonk***

**TG: nah, that ain't the sitch**

**TG: he's just pretty bummed and could use a pamper**

**TG: you dig?**

**TG: I dig. I'll let Janey and the others know to expect a new face**

**TG: See you then hun**

**TG: k**

**TG: cheers**

Snapping your phone shut, you turn to your companion, accepting the freshly lit cigarette from him.

"You free Saturday night?" you ask him as casually as possible.

"Why do you ask bro?" he looks over to you, eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Party, you in or what?" you pull yourself up onto the lid of the shut dumpster, scowling slightly when you realise that even with this boost, Gamzee is still taller than you.

"I don't know man, I'm not really feeling up and ready to get my party goer on, you dig?" he turns away, inhaling from his smoke harshly.

"It's a small get together of sorts, something that Rose's sis Roxy puts on every now and then. I had to pull some serious strings to get a plus one like you wouldn't believe. I'm forever Roxy's bitch, all for this extended invitation, sealed with a lipstick mark as black as Rose's heart. So you game or should prepare my body for whatever it is that those Lalonde women wish to inflict upon me." This is of course accompanied with the appropriate pantomime performance, and you can't help but smile at the laughter rattling Gamzee's deceptively thin frame.

"Sure man, wouldn't want to inconvenience a brother now would I" he chuckles, wiping away a tear form the corner of his eye, smudging some of his more conservative face paint in the process.

"I'm glad to see you've come to your senses," you go back to putting on the Strider façade, sliding down from your elevated position.

"Pick you up at the end of visitor hours." You say to him as you grind the burnt out stub beneath your heel.

"Sure thing brother." He smiles, mirroring your previous actions.

You start to head over to the rest of your group as the bell rings forth.


	7. Chapter 7

_I apologise for the mass delay on this story._

_I don't really have any excuse that can make up for it._

_I guess I just got busy and didn't manage my time as efficiently as I'm capable of._

_So here is the long awaited Chapter 7 of Smoking Aces._

_Enjoy my beloved readers._

_Also, feel free to check out another one of my works 'A boy and his dog', time I should of really spent on this went to that one-shot instead. Hope it makes up for lack of other updates ^^'_

* * *

><p>You're Gamzee Makara and you don't know what you have gotten yourself into.<p>

From everything that Dave told you about this get together of sorts, you had not in your wildest dreams thought it possible that he'd drag you to a slumber party or whatever it was this kind of thing was called.

Lucky for you, despite the unfamiliarity of the whole situation, there are a few faces you recognise, including that of the wicked sister that gave you a light what seems forever ago.

Your presence was not only accepted but welcomed whole heartedly and you really don't know who you have to thank for that.

At this current moment, you are trapped watching some chick flick that Dave nominated while Roxy diligently shapes and paints your nails. Kanaya has her task cut for her trying to tame your wild mane of hair, which she nominated herself for with a glint in her eyes that tells you that there is no escape. Rose and Jane stay out of your little corner of hell, choosing instead to focus entirely on what is happening on screen, occasionally adding to Dave's commentary on unfolding events.

By the end of the film, your nails are a medley of colours and your hair has been untangled, straightened, and mussed to a stylishly disarrayed state.

The women, satisfied with your transformation, let you free of their clutches and go for their next target, which you were more than happy to nominate. Payback's a bitch Strider.

…

"Roxy, can I commandeer your kitchen for a bit?" The gentle voice draws you out of your submersion in the latest film, something about Prada and devils according to that deceptive title.

"Sure thing Janey," Roxy slurs, before taking another swig of the depleting bottle of Baileys before passing it on.

"What you gonna bake for me this time wifey" giggling all the while.

"Whatever your selection of ingredients limits me to," Jane replies.

"Any preferences? Speak now or forever hold your peace." She enquires good naturedly.

"Cupcakes with the gayest frosting you can think of" Dave calls out, head full of tiny plaits and pigtails bouncing from enthusiasm.

Rose rewards him with a punch to the shoulder, much to everyone's amusement.

"Ok then, cupcakes it is." She turns to leave the room,

"Would it be chill if a brother got his help on in the kitchen with you sis?" you blurt out nervously.

She pauses a moment, giving you a quick look over.

"I don't think you could be any worse an assistant as Roxy. Come along now Mr Makara, we have baking to do." Smile evident in her voice.

Your grin stretches a bit further than it has dared to in recent weeks as you clamber your way across the sea of limbs and beauty products.

`…

You would be lying if you said you weren't impressed by the Lalonde's kitchen. There was every appliance you could ever dream of owning, enough counter space to comfortably lay three people on and a walk in pantry in size of your room.

You were in heaven.

Jane must have seen the look of amazement on your face.

"Behold the glory that is the kitchen" she giggles.

Man she's a major cutie patootie.

"This is just bitch tits," You smile at her, causing her own to widen.

"Well if you're done admiring this sacred temple, let's get to baking." She offers you her arm.

"Couldn't have put it better myself sis." Linking your arm with her's, you both walk into the pantry

…

After much stuffing around, there is a tray of cupcakes and a pie in the oven.

As you were whipping up your trademark dish, Jane was pleasantly surprised by your kitchen competence.

"Never knew a man who knew his way around the kitchen, excluding Uncle Egbert," She ponders, feet hitting the side of the counter you had perched her upon.

You look up from washing.

"Mum taught me when I was a lil' shit," You laugh.

"Something I kept up with stopped me going hungry and was a nice way to remember her."

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't know she passed away. I'm so sorry for bringing it up," She spews forth apologies and condolences.

You dry your hands on your jeans, walking over to her and placing your hands on her shoulders.

"Whoa there, calm your tits sis," She looks up at you sheepishly.

"It's no big deal, 'kay?" Seeing her nod you continue.

"She ain't down six feet or nothing, she just moved on. Got herself a new fam', has a few real cute kids. She's happy and alive 'n' kicking'." You smile.

Her eyes meet yours.

"You sure you're alright about it?" her voice wavers with uncertainty.

Motherfucking adorable right here.

"I'm chill as." She seems to accept this.

The both of you sit in comfortable silence as you wait for the timer to go off.

…

Curled up on the floor, wicked sisters all 'round you, you think.

You can't remember the last time you felt so chill and at ease. Ever since you got back, you had been doing all you could for your best friend. It was only now, in the early light of morning that you came to a realisation.

You needed to look out for yourself as well.

What use were you going to be to anyone if you just kept on pushing your own problems and needs down further and further until they couldn't be help at bay any longer.

You wonder if that's what happened to Karkat.

Lying there, you make a vow to yourself.

You were going to start pulling your own weight.

Handle your own problems rather than go running off to someone else when times got hard.

You were going to show them how capable you were.

You were going to make Karkat proud.

You were going to help him.

Be the bestest friend he could ever wish for.

With this new mindset, you close your eyes. The warmth of the surrounding bodies enough to dissuade the morning chill.

Things are starting to look up.


	8. Chapter 8

First I want you to all give a round of applause for my lovely beta reader torintitious. If it wasn't for them this chapter wouldn't have been nearly as long or as good.

Sorry about the delay with this chapter as well, Uni got very busy very quickly but I'm more than less on top of things now so the next one should be up sooner. Just in case though, let's use the term sooner as loosely as possible.

Some events in this chapter correspond to the one-shot 'Rapunzel' so I encourage a quick read of that if you're interested in filling in that blank. I don't want to give it away now, you'll know it when you see it.

I'm currently working on another one-shot, the prompt for which was the request of a friend who worked as my editor for 'A Boy and his Dog' and 'Aquarius'. If you haven't already read those two, please do. It would be greatly appreciated.

I think that's that for now.

Once more, a big thanks to torintitous for betaing this chapter.

* * *

><p>You are Dave Strider and you have some work that only someone as 'cool' as you can properly accomplish, at least that's what you tell yourself anyway.<p>

With that thought in mind you drop Gamzee of at his place of residence the morning after your 'girls' night. Before closing the door, he leans in.

"Can't thank you enough brother, man I needed a motherfucking chill down like that like you wouldn't believe." He smiles, eyes crinkling around the edges. It was still weird for you to see his face devoid of the paint that so many became accustomed to.

"No problem at all man, the Strider charm can only have hold on so many choice babes, might as well share some of those sweet things 'round," You chuck back at him doing your best to keep the smile threatening to break your stoic expression at bay.

"And for that I am forever in your depth you fucker," He laughs, reaching in to punch your shoulder. You swat him away playfully.

"Damn straight, got my web all over you know so dance my puppet, dance," You fail to restrain the smile as he actually starts to dance to most unattractive looking dance that you had yet to witness. By the look of mirth on his face, he knew he was dancing terribly as well.

You reckoned that the two of you must have looked a right sight, but as a Strider you are above the opinions that the general public bestow upon you.

"Got to get back home you dag, but don't think this is over. I still need to interrogate you about the blushing Dame Crocker," You call as you pull the door shut. He salutes you in true style as you reverse.

You see him swerve around and walk towards the door. The way is shoulders were thrown back made him look so unburdened, so stress free. You guess you did a good thing. Hopefully that mindset will carry you on over your next obstacle. With that thought in mind, you swap lanes I head to your next destination.

Now that the first quarter was set, it was time to go for the gold.

…

You were greeted with the steady beeping and the turning of pages as you walked into the room. The bed's occupant kept their attention focused on the book in hand as you took the solitary seat to the side.

The two sat in silence punctuated by the rhythmic sliding of paper and the flat tones of the heart-rate monitor, all on repeat. It was almost soothing the repetition, like clockwork.

You thought you'd been at it long enough. Seeing as he didn't want to address your presence, it was up to you to get things rolling, again.

"How are you going?" You ask, attempting to come of non-chalontly, you were a Strider after all. You had an image to uphold.

The other boy shrugged, not looking up from the book.

You let out a sigh. You already knew that he'd be playing hard, but still, you had hoped otherwise.

"Really Dirk, is this how you're going to keep on being?"

His pace picked up. Pages passing too fast for him to properly absorb the contents, even if he'd already read that book to ruin.

"I get that life was shit and everything and you got a bad lot. I even get that you tried to off yourself and Jake is a dick for hightailing when you needed him the fucking most, but I can't keep doing this! You're my brother and I need you! We've been tip-toeing around this for god knows how long and just fuck. I found you Dirk, gasping like a fish out of water in a pool of your own blood! Fuck man, I freaked, I thought I was going to lose you! Since then, all you do is sitting in the hospital because unless you do give any indication, the Docs are just going to keep you here, do you get that? Bro is working two extra jobs just to cover the expense as it is, do you understand that?

"You're our brother Dirk, and we love you and accept you like no-one else will, but how can you be so fucking selfish! Roxy and Jane still ask about you since you won't allow them to visit, they're worried and scared Dirk! They already lost one friend. They don't want to lose you to!" You wipe the tears from your eyes and curl up in the seat.

The pages have long since stopped their chorus. The heart-rate monitor having picked up the pace in order to compensate for the lack of accompanying sound.

"We love you man and it's hard, you just, won't let us in. We only want to help and you're not even letting us try. We don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose you," You rest your head on your knees.

"'m sorry Dave," the voice, a croak above a whisper calls from the bed.

The book is opened once more.

You stand and walk out of the room, pausing only briefly.

You look over at your brother, taking in his wraith like appearance, his sad, shadowed eyes.

Another stop is required on your quest of the day.

…

"What are you doing here?" Karkat barks as you enter the room, "Don't you have any place better to be?"

You pause at the foot of his bed. Giving him a quick once over you reckon he's gained some of his colour back.

"How did it feel?"

"What do you mean? Be more specific," He meets your eyes, even from behind the protective layer that is your shades. He was always great at being direct with you, you ever really appreciated that until now.

"Killing yourself, how did it feel?" you restate.

"What the hell, what kind of question is that? What do you really want Strider," He hunches up, on the defensive. You don't really blame him. To be honest, you would usually have the tact to not ask such a personal question, but seeing your brother like that, such a shadow of his former self, yet so content, you couldn't help it. Your curiosity had to be sated.

You sit down at his feet, shades in one hand, the other rubbing at your puffy eyes.

"What went through your mind when you jumped, when you thought that was going to be your finale? How did it feel?" You tried your best to hide the wavering in your voice.

You must not have done a very good job with it if the shift of expression on Karkat's face was anything to go by. Even in his condition he was far too perceptive for your liking. It has nothing to do with your walls shattering and leaving you naked.

"It felt like a weight had lifted, like I could breath. Everything seemed so much real, so much brighter. It was relaxing, I felt, at ease." He finishes, voice barely above a whisper, but even so you could hear the fondness as he recalled the memory.

You nod.

"Why was it so important to know? Are you alright?" Even in his current situation, Karkat was already trying to solve your problems.

"I'm fine, just needed an inside perspective, god knows he won't talk about it," You answer, wiping your sleeve across your eyes. You feel Karkat's hand on your shoulder.

"Who are you talking about?" He questions.

"My brother, he's been in the ward here for a while now," you didn't see the point in hiding it anymore, especially from Karkat, "Surprised that you haven't seen him by now to be honest?" You try to smirk, get this scenario back to a semblance of normality.

He shakes his head, helping bring about your charade with a nervous smile of his own, "Nah, I'm still not deemed presentable for the institutionalised," you both snicker at that.

"They're doing everyone a service by that, look at that bed hair you've got going, hide your kids, hide your husbands," He returns this statement with a punch to your shoulder. For a small fry he's got a mean left hook. As you sit there, rubbing the sure to be bruised area, you trade banter, back and forth, back and forth. If it wasn't for the location, it would have almost seemed normal.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hiya, how's this for random updates or what?_

_This chapter is more background info on some of the characters, explaining family connections and the like. Also a hellz yeah for Ironic tea parties._

_Once again, a big thank-you to my lovely beta, torintitious, and a massive thanks to all you lovely readers who watch, fav and review. You don't know how much it makes my day when I see those notifications and read the reviews, it just makes it that much more enjoyable knowing that others are enjoying this piece. I love the lot of you._

_Without further ado, let the next installment commence._

* * *

><p>You are confined to the bed, trapped would be the more fitting word actually. Your Grandmother and Mother are arguing at the foot of your bed, gesturing to you on occasion.<p>

Their relationship had always been strained, no one was good enough for your Gran's little boy. When your father found out that she'd been having an affair, he filed for divorce, much to everyone's shock. He'd loved her more than anything. Whenever you'd asked him about it, your old man had always said that he loved her enough that he wanted what made her happiest, even if it wasn't with him. He always talked about love how they did in your cherished rom-coms, it always made you feel like happy endings could happen. That love will find a way in the end. It was an immature notion, a child's dream and wishes.

You rouse yourself from your inner musings to eavesdrop on their argument, though really you're not. How can you eavesdrop when they are going at it right in front of you? This show is open for the viewing pleasure of the public, free admission and all.

"I'm his mother, he should be with me!" Your mother hisses, her long tangle of hair seeming to puff in her irritation.

"I think it would be best for Karkat if he stayed with me. It's a familiar setting and I feel he'd be far more comfortable there than with you," Gran replies, though her words could be mistaken as polite, they're barbed.

"He'd be able to be with his sister, Nepeta has the right to have her brother live with her,"

Scratch.

"On that train, what about Kanaya, as his aunt, she has family rights doesn't she?"

Bite.

"A mother knows what's best for her child,"

Screech.

"And as one I can say for certain that it's not with the likes of you!"

Rip.

"If you did such a good job, then why did _his _son end up here? And where is _he_ anyway? What a loving and protective boy you've raised."

Snap.

"Would the both of you just shut the fuck up," you shout, hands clenched over your ears, head tucked into your knees.

"And stop blaming Dad, he didn't do anything wrong, OK!" You shoot a glare over to your mother, watching as she shrinks beneath it.

"We're sorry deary, we shouldn't have said those things in front of you," Gran glides over to you with a grace achieved over many practiced years to the degree that it was effortless. You slap the outstretched hand away from you.

"Don't you start with me," you grumble a warning. She smiles sheepishly, withdrawing her hand to fold it neatly in her lap having taken the available chair. You let her have her silent victory. Seriously, you couldn't understand how these two could act so immature. They were about five seconds away from hair pulling by the time you intervened. You would've placed your bets on Gran though, no offence to mother.

"Wouldn't you rather stay with your Mum, Karkat?" She asks, voice taking a one-eighty from before.

"I'd think he'd much rather not," Gran chimes.

Daggers are shot and you release a sigh or exasperation.

Adults.

"I'd rather just go home, no offense to either of you," you add tiredly, snapping them out of their stare down.

"The doctor won't allow that dear. In your state they want you under constant supervision in case you try to do something again. You're fragile right now," She looks at you with tired eyes and suddenly she seems to take on twenty years. She looked older than you ever remembered looking. Guilt made itself uncomfortable in the pit of your stomach.

"When Dad gets back it'll be fine," You try to reason, for once the glances being exchanged by the two aren't hateful. There's an understanding that you have a feeling you aren't going to like.

"About your dad sweetie," You don't fend of Gran's hand this time, letting her weave her long, worn fingers between your own. Nothing good could possibly follow a start like that.

…

You are Dave Strider and you are totally not partaking in gossip. You prefer to call it plucking grapes from the vine.

"I heard from Kanaya that Karkat was discharged yesterday. He's currently staying at her place with her and her mother." Rose reaches over to pick out a piece of apple from the platter. One of the things you loved about Rose's place, after school snacks were always a classy affair. Plus free of artificial colourings and flavourings. Bro did a great job of putting food on the table, but old habits die hard, and you can only eat Doritos for so long before the grass on the other side begins to look appetising enough to make your mouth water.

"Isn't Kanaya like his aunt or something?" You interjected, plucking the fattest, juiciest strawberry you can locate. As you bite into the soft flesh, you are rewarded for your vigilance with a sweet, delectable mouthful. Rose chuckles at the dribble of juice trickling down your chin.

"Yeah, Karkat's dad is Kanaya's older brother from what I gather, though her Mother isn't what you'd call an old parent," you both fight over a cube of watermelon.

"Please tell me more Miss Lalonde, my ears are open, waiting for you to pour more of your nice words into them," you pop your prize, now slightly battered, into your mouth.

"Well she was quite young when she found the boy, but she couldn't leave him out on the streets so she took him in. After a few years she legally adopted him. Eventually he grew up and got married and they had their first kids around the same time. Nothing much more to say really," dabbing at her lips daintily with a serviette, careful not to smudge her dark lipstick.

"Everyone's woven into each other's lives aren't they? Our friends are just a big blob of incestuous yarn at this stage. I'm half expecting a long lost sibling or evil twin to pop up any-day now, god knows we have to foundations for a Spanish soap opera in our grasp," you allow yourself to laugh as she snorts, doing her best not to spit her drink out.

"Well Karkat and Nepeta are brother and sister, and did I also mention that their mother and Equius father are currently dating," composure restored.

"Should we trademark this 'shit' before someone pilfers our life story and takes all our entitled proceeds for themselves," Now it's your turn to choke on your drink, her eye-brow arches up daintily. She always strikes back.

"God, I think we'll be safe. You can't write shit like this," you sip from the lavender tea-cup, raised pinkie and all.

"Speaking of inbreeding, did you hear about Eridan and Sollux?" she takes your pinkie and raises it an elegant topping up of both your cups. Well played Lalonde, well played.

"Hacker McGee and Potter-head, really? When did this match-made in heaven happen?" you leave your cup for now. One near choking experience is enough for one day.

"A day or two ago, Eridan called Kanaya at the earliest opportunity to gush about his new boy-toy. Apparently he carried on for hours,"

"I feel like we should warn Sollux, intervene that before the train-wreck happens, shit's not going to be pretty. Too bad a certain lisping wonder thought it'd be a hoot to change the language setting on my phone to Russian. No Strider to swoop down and save him from Hair-gel now, what a shame," you put on a deeply sorrowful expression. Rose giggles. The round is yours.

"I feel sorry for Kanaya though, she's the poor lady stuck connecting calls. How does she manage?"

"She enjoys it, to be honest. As much as Vriska brags about having all her irons in the fire, it's nothing compared to the pies Kanaya has her fingers in," you toss back the cooling tea.

"As much as I enjoyed this little tea-party, I'm afraid I must be off. Need to be back before Bro worries. Plus it's my night to cook." Uncrossing your legs, you bring yourself upright, extending an arm out to Rose. As she takes it you pull her to her feet.

"The pleasure is all mine Dave, I enjoy our little chats," she smiles that gentle smile of hers. The one that softens her eyes in a way that makes them seem uncharacteristically warm on her. Very few are privy to beneath her mask and it means more than you can imagine for you to be one of the choice number.

"Now away with you, we don't want that Brother of yours getting himself into a tizzy now do we?" She makes shooing motions as you bend down and try to help clear up the remnants of your afternoon.

"Fine, throw me out on the streets, see if I care. Who needs your fancy crockery and fresh food anyway," You leave with a laugh.

As you walk on home you allow yourself to bask in the sense of relief that comes with talking things over with Rose. The two of you don't hang out nearly as much as you used to when you were younger and you admit that you kind of missed hanging out with your leading lady like that. With the sun setting behind you, striding towards your lengthening shadow, letting your patchwork mask to fall into place once more. Striders are masters of their emotions after all. If you wear your heart on your sleeve it'll only get ripped off and trampled. That's why you keep this façade, this act on. It'll protect you in the long run. Won't it?


	10. Update, kind of, possibly

Hey. Sorry it's been forever but I'm posting this because I have a question to ask.

Is there still interest in this fic?

Looking back through some of these old fics has made me feel regretful with how i've left them and I'd really like to finish and give them the ending the deserve.

Will be gathering interest on a few that I think I can pull together so just let me know what you guys think and all that.

Thanks for putting up with such an absence, my lovelies.


End file.
